Life in Bikini Bottom
|run = February 9, 2017 - present |genre = Comedy |rated = TV-14, TV-MA (some episodes) |format = Animated series |seasons = 1 |episodes = 12 |status = Active |directed = |writer = |producer = |supervise = |company = Spectromite Entertainment |television = Luis TV UltraFuse Temmie Central Buzzy Beetle Nights LOOT SpongeMorons TV |card = (occasionally) }} Life in Bikini Bottom is a PG-13 spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by DanzxvFan8275. The spin-off now airs on Luis TV, UltraFuse, STV3, Buzzy Beetle Nights, Fox Nights, LOOT, and SpongeMorons TV and is produced by Spectromite Entertainment. The show is currently premiering its second season. The origin of the name comes from when Mr. Enter mentioned Life in Bikini Bottom in his "Truth or Square" review, thus giving the show's name. Some ideas were even partially used. Characters Main Characters *SpongeCock SquarePants *Fatrick Star *Eugene F. Kraps *Shitward Testicles *Assy Cheeks *Gory The Snail *Sheldon D. Bastard *Fricky SquarePants *Pissing Pearl *Sully the Squid Minor Characters *Scott Kraps *Professor Sedgewick *Shitty B *ComputerBitch 5000 *Bobby Debastardo *Erectomegan *Shattered Penis *Badass Rick *Ronnie Snickersnee *Wen Beiss Guest Appearances *Puff Daddy Seasons *Season 1 (February 9, 2017 - June 16, 2017) *Season 2 (July 7, 2017 - present) *Season 3 (upcoming) Crew * : Creator, Writer, Executive Producer, Director, Title Card Maker * : Co-Director, Head Writer/Writer, Title Card Maker, Logo Creator * : Co-Director, Head Writer/Writer, Title Card Maker * : Writer Former * : Writer * : Writer * : Writer * : Writer * : Writer * : Writer * : Co-writer * : Writer, assistant title card creator Awards DVD Sets Life in Bikini Bottom: Season 1 DVD is the first Life in Bikini Bottom DVD. It features every Season 1 episode with a Season 2 trailer. The DVD was released on June 30, 2017. A Season 2 DVD will also release once that season has been fully produced and aired. Theme Song :See also: Life in Bikini Bottom Theme Song Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! Parental Guide Click here to see the parental guide. Ratings Role Requests You can request to be a crew member here. Remember to put your username and the position you would like: * Trivia *Over the months, LIBB has gone through several title card changes. *On November 26, 2017, DanzxvFan8275 announced that every season will end with some sort of special. Prior to this, Season 1 ended with a double length episode, and Season 2 will end with a two-parter leading up to a movie. Category:Spin-Offs Category:2017 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:UltraFuse Category:Comedy Category:Shows written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Luis TV Category:Temmie Central Category:Shows created by DanzxvFan8275 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:2018 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Inc. Category:TheJasbre202 Category:FireMatch Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202